TAA: Adolescentes Contra la Tiranía de los Adultos
by Cake11
Summary: Los chicos del barrio ya no son tan chicos, todo el sector V fue decomisados, y ya no pertenecen a los KND, pero existe un nuevo grupo que lucha contra los adultos dejando de lado a los chicos. Un nuevo grupo de adolescentes, los TAA. Entren y lean esta historia: muchas parejas (ninguna principal)


**Por favor lean la nota abajo, que saldrán especificadas algunas cosas.**

******¡Nos leemos abajo!**

.

* * *

.

**Prólogo**

..

.

¿Qué es lo que más temen los chicos del barrio? Los chicos más temerarios del mundo, aquellos pequeños que hacen todo para detener la tiranía de los adultos, esos niños que harían cualquier cosa para defender y proteger a sus iguales. Lo que más temen los chicos de barrio es una palabra muy simple, que no tiene más de cinco sílabas, la adolescencia; un periodo en el desarrollo biológico, psicológico, sexual y social inmediatamente posterior a la niñez y que comienza con la pubertad, donde su rango de duración varía según las diferentes fuentes y opiniones médicas, científicas y psicológicas, pero generalmente se enmarca su inicio cerca de los trece años, y su finalización a los veinte años.

La mayoría de los púberes deciden olvidar todas las grandes aventuras que habían vivido con los chicos del barrio y tener una adolescencia tranquila, pero existe un grupo que no se permite olvidar y escapan de la decomisación y se unen a la tiranía de los adultos, compartiendo todos los conocimientos con estos. Para ellos existe una organización donde se lucha codo a codo con los adultos; esta organización lleva el nombre de los adolescente ninja o TN (por su acrónimo en Inglés), donde, con tecnología similar a la de los chicos del barrio, buscan la forma de derrocar a los chicos del barrio y arruinar la infancia de todos los niños del mundo.

Esto no termina aquí, porque también existe un grupo de adolescentes que luchan contra de la tiranía de los adultos, pero no significa que ayuden a los chicos del barrio, ya que estos desconocen la existencia de esta organización. Este grupo de adolescentes luchan por sus propios fines, y también para evitar con todas sus fuerzas la muy temida adultez. Ese grupo secreto del que no se sabe mucho, se llama Adolescentes Contra los Adultos o TAA (por su acrónimo en inglés). Los adolescentes son elegidos inmediatamente después de cumplir los trece años y son integrados a la fuerza de los adolescentes. Han pasado dos años desde que los chicos del sector V han sido decomisados y cuatro años desde que nigel uno fue enviado a los chicos del barrio galácticos.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1:** El sector Felidae

..

.

Kuki Sanban y Abigail Lincoln seguían siendo amigas a pesar de haber olvidado todos sus recuerdos de infancia, para todos los alumnos de la secundaria era muy extraño que aquellas chicas de primer año y de caracteres tan diferentes se llevaran tan bien. Abigail era una chica más interesada en practicar deportes que tener citas y hablar de chicos y Kuki, era la chica más femenina que pudiera existir en todo el mundo, siempre hablando de moda o haciendo algo para demostrar su felicidad 24/7. Esa gran amistad no nació por que fueran compañeras en la secundaria, ya que ambas estaban en diferentes grupos, sino que nació debido a que ambas eran miembros activos de TAA, además de trabajar codo a codo en el "Sector Felidae". Aquel sector era conocido por ser el único que estaba conformado solamente por mujeres. La líder y estratega de aquel sector era Katie Williams una chica de dieciséis años de cabello negro a media espalda, piel tostada y ojos café, era la mayor dentro de ese sector, ya que el resto de las miembros tenían quince años, era una chica muy comprensiva y a veces alegre, aunque no tanto como algunos miembros de su equipo le gustaría, era estricta, pero justa y acudía a la misma secundaria que las chicas estando un año antes que ellas. En segundo lugar estaba Rachel T. McKenzie la más inteligente del grupo la encargada de la tecnología y segunda al mando dentro del sector, esta chica de quince años tenía el cabello rubio y ojos café claro, y muy rara vez sonreía, pero a pesar de todo era una chica muy leal con su gente. Luego le seguía Abigail Lincoln quien era la encargada en espionaje, con quince años era experta en combate, tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y ojos negros como la noche su actitud era muy relajada y tranquila, era la que escuchaba a todas las chicas cuando tenían algún problema. En cuarto lugar estaba Fanny Fulbright una chica escocesa con cabello pelirrojo alborotado y ojos verdes, también contaba con quince años y ella la especialista en todas las armas que pudieran existir en el mundo, su actitud era ruda, en comparación a sus compañeras de equipo, se destacaba por hacerle la vida imposible a los chicos y siempre estaba discutiendo con alguien, pero aun así con las chicas de su grupo se llevaba bien, aunque fuera un poco huraña. Kuki Sanban era la encargada del área médica dentro del sector, además de ser la miembro más joven del sector, con quince años recién cumplidos tenía el cabello negro con flequillo y muy largo, y ojos de color negro, una chica muy alegre y positiva. Finalmente y no menos importante se encontraba Virginia Sims piloto experta nivel 10 y encargada de la mantención de todos los vehículos de sector, una chica muy tranquila y amable con todos, no tan alegre como Kuki, pero de todas formas se destacaba por ello. La base del "Sector Felidae" estaba ubicada 500 metros bajo tierra justo en el medio de la ciudad, la entrada estaba detrás de la estatua más descuidada del parque frente al ayuntamiento, la estatua tenía la forma de un Smilodon o como la mayoría conocía como el tigre dientes de sable, bajo el colmillo más desgastado había un botón que se accedía por medio de un lápiz especial y al presionarlo un tubo daba paso a la base de aquel Sector.

- Se nos ha informado que un grupo de los TN han sido vistos merodeando cerca de la ubicación del Sector Elementos –Katie o Lioness tenía a su equipo esperando las órdenes de día. Rachel o Tigress anotaba todo lo correspondiente a la misión, Abigail o Jaguar estaba muy tranquila mirando lo que sucedía, Virginia o Leopard estaba preparando la nave principal del sector para partir de inmediato luego de que la líder terminara de dar las ordenes, Kuki o Lynx y Fanny o Cheetah preparaban lo necesario para la misión mientras escuchaban atentamente – Sodium, el líder del sector, nos informó de la presencia de un grupo de adolescentes, se cree que están en alguna misión en contra de los KND, ya que hay una base ubicada a unos kilómetros de ahí...

- A nosotros no nos incumben los asuntos de esos niños –dijo Fanny con el ceño fruncido dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Aun así –dijo la Líder mirando molesta a la pelirroja por la interrupción – Las instalaciones de los TAA están en peligro de ser descubiertas y no necesitamos que las personas menos indicadas sepan de nuestra existencia.

- Ya no sobra con que Padre tenga una sospecha de nuestra organización y esté determinado a descubrir algo de la organización –Abigail, al igual que todos dentro de la organización, sabía que Padre era mal augurio para cualquier adolescente y niño del mundo. Todas las chicas asintieron de acuerdo con la afirmación de Abigail.

- Jaguar tiene razón, no podemos tomarnos a la ligera que TN merodee cerca de nuestras organizaciones –Rachel habló más para sí misma que para las chicas.

- ¿Tendremos que luchar esta vez? –Preguntó Virginia, ya que TAA trabajaba detrás de la sombras, y no luchaban, ya que al hacerlo se descubrirían. Solamente lo hacían si era estrictamente necesario, y lo hacían con tal cuidado de que nadie sospechara de ellos.

- Si no hay más remedio –le respondió la líder – Tendremos que hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué grupo es el involucrado? –preguntó Kuki, después de que se formara un silencio en la base.

- Skull & Bones –las chicas reprimieron un grito, ya que era del conocimiento de todos que ese grupo era el más cruel dentro de los TN. Era el grupo que más estragos le había causado a los KND y no menos importante, ese era el grupo que tenía a los mejores ex miembros de los chicos del barrio, aquellos que habían logrado escapar de la decomisación y se habían unido a la tiranía de los adultos.

- No podemos dejar a los KND solos con ellos –interrumpió Abigail, que por alguna razón se sentía muy cercana a la organización de los niños – Los niños no son rivales para ese grupo.

- ¿Quieres luchar para ellos? –Le preguntó Fanny con el ceño fruncido – Ellos luchan por mantener sus derechos, los de los niños. Nadie se acuerda de nosotros los adolescentes, y esos chiquillos creen que somos iguales a los adultos –Fanny tenía la razón, todos los TAA pensaban así, por eso habían creado esa organización, para luchar contra los adultos que querían que ellos fueran una imagen de lo que ellos eran, obligándolos a estudiar para llegar a la universidad, el último centro donde les lavaban el cerebro y olvidaban finalmente toda las cosas que alguna vez vivieron siendo adolescente,

- No con ellos, por nosotros Cheetah, si Skull & Bones sabe dónde nos ubicamos será nuestra perdición –le respondió Rachel.

- Como iba diciendo –habló Katie para que la escucharan – El jefe principal nos asignó la misión, ya que el Sector Elementos no cuenta con miembros especialistas en combate.

- Cerebritos –murmuró Fanny. Ganándose la mirada molesta de su líder.

- ¿Cuándo partiríamos? –preguntó Rachel. Katie miró su reloj y sonrió.

- Ahora –las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al vehículo principal.

Se demoraron menos de veinte minutos a llegar a las dependencias del Sector Elementos y se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que la entrada secreta había sido forzada. A medida de que se adentraron a la base, las chicas pudieron notar que todo estaba completamente destruido, como si un huracán y después una tormenta hubiera pasado.

- ¡Demonios! –Masculló Katie molesta, luego de hacerse paso a la base y ver el estado en el que se encontraba – ¡Sector Felidae reúnanse! – Las chicas hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella para esperar las ordenes de su jefa – Jaguar, Lynx y Leopard ustedes tres irán por la izquierda, busquen sobrevivientes. Jaguar tu estas a cargo –las chicas asintieron y se fueron por su lado sin decir una palabra –Tigress y Cheetah ustedes vienen conmigo, iremos por la derecha para llegar directamente a las instalaciones principales. Debemos encontrar sobrevivientes y a quien hiso esto –las chicas asintieron y siguieron a su líder.

El grupo que fue por la izquierda, iba en silencio pendiente de lo que Abigail hiciera. Caminaron cautelosamente por el pasillo. Abigail levantó su mano haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran de golpe, en frente de ellas había un chico seminconsciente con un brazo aparentemente roto.

- Lynx revisa a este chico, y no te muevas de tu posición a menos que yo te lo diga ¿Entendiste? –Kuki asintió y se agachó junto al chico que abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

- Tranquilo –le dijo Kuki cuando el chico comenzó a moverse para poder incorporarse – Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

- Iremos a ver el resto de la base –dijo Abigail antes de dejar a Kuki sola con el chico.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la pelinegra.

- N...no lo sé –le respondió a duras penas – Estábamos enviando el reporte de los sospechosos cuando la entrada de la base explotó, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada –Kuki le estaba vendando el brazo.

- No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó casi perdiendo la conciencia

- Somos el Sector Felidae –el chico la miró a Kuki con sorpresa y luego de eso se desmayó.

Siguiendo al primer grupo Abigail y Virginia se habían adentrado hacia la base con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertas, no hablaban entre ellas y apenas si se miraban, pero ambas pudieron ver que la base, al igual que la entrada, estaba completamente destruida, como si solamente hubieran entrado para hacer estragos y destruir todo a su paso. Una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y las chicas se pusieron en posición de ataque, apuntando sus armas a la posible amenaza.

- Jaguar, Leopard –Las chicas escucharon la voz de su líder y se relajaron bajando las armas, la chica las miró unos segundos antes de preguntar – ¿Dónde está Lynx?

- Encontramos a un herido del Sector Elementos y ella se quedó con él –respondió Virginia, a lo que Katie sólo asintió, relajando sus facciones.

- ¿Encontraron algo que reportar? –preguntó. Abigail negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

- Todo está destrozado, solamente encontramos al herido, es como si solamente buscaron entrar para destruir todo a su paso –respondió Abigail mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está el resto de tu grupo? –preguntó Virginia con preocupación.

- Dejé a Tigress y a Cheetah en la parte central de la base, ahí estaba el resto del grupo. Todos en las mismas condiciones... –Katie iba a decir algo más pero cerró la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede Lioness? –preguntó Abigail al ver el rostro de preocupación de su líder.

- Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello, vamos por Lynx y reunámonos con el resto –las chicas fueron en búsqueda de Kuki, quien había terminado de vendar el brazo del herido, el cual seguía sin recuperar la conciencia. Entre Virginia y Katie lo cargaron y lo llevaron con el resto de su equipo, al llegar a la central del Sector, las chicas pudieron ver que se encontraban igual o peor que él.

- Lynx –Kuki miró a su líder – Encárgate de ellos.

- Entendido –la chica se puso a trabajar de inmediato con los heridos.

- Sodium –habló Katie después de que todo se calmara y revisaran de que nadie lo estaba escuchando – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Los habíamos visto hace días, pero como no se acercaron solo los reportamos, porque pensamos que estaban en una misión contra los KND –habló el líder del sector, un adolescente de dieciséis años, cabello rojo y ojos negros que tenía un mohicano y un pequeño tatuaje de un átomo en su brazo derecho – Los vimos luchar contra los chicos y no salieron victoriosos, por eso nos descuidamos, juro que fueron un par de minutos, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta habían hecho volar la entrada –hizo una pausa para mirar el estado de su base y suspiró – El resto es historia.

- ¿Fue ahí cuando se llevaron los documentos de su base? –preguntó Rachel, haciendo que el resto del Sector Felidae mirara a su líder y luego a Sodium con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué documentos? –preguntó Virginia.

- El reporte de hoy que debíamos enviar a la base central bajo el mar –dijo otro de los chicos del sector atacado, que estaba siendo tratado por Kuki.

- O sea que…

- Si, Jaguar a esta hora Padre ya debe de conocer de nuestra existencia –le dijo Katie igual de sorprendida que todos los adolescentes que ahí se encontraban.

- Era un mensaje encriptado –dijo el encargado de la tecnología en el sector elementos. Un chico muy alto para tener quince años, cabello castaño y ojos negros, usaba lentes y vestía de forma muy extraña.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Barium? –preguntó Rachel.

- No lograran descifrarlo.

- ¿O sea que la base central está a salvo? –preguntó nuevamente la rubia. El chico asintió.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no lograran descífralo? –preguntó Katie.

- Porque los TN se manejan con tecnología muy similar a los de lo KND, nuestra tecnología es diferente a la de ellos, lo único que podrán leer es que hay un fiesta en la casa de Robert De Niro a las cinco de la tarde Jamaica.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa Abigail.

- Porque los informes de este Sector son cruciales para TAA, aquí es donde podemos tener de mejor forma vigilados a los KND y a los TN y sacar información de ellos.

- ¿Ahora qué pasará con la base? –preguntó Fanny mirando con desagrado a los chicos.

- Debemos hacerla desaparecer –respondió el encargado de las armas en el sector, un chico de catorce años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que vestía similar a un soldado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Hydrogen? –las chicas miraron al chico que sacó un control remoto con un gran botón rojo en el de su bolsillo.

- sesenta segundo exactos, después de que presione el botón –rápidamente todos lo que se encontraban en la base salieron de ahí y se pusieron en resguardo. Después de que el botón fuera accionado la base voló en mil pedazos quedando como un gran vertedero donde nadie se atrevería ir a mirar.

- Nosotros daremos el informe a la base central Lioness – El líder del Sector le informó a las chicas antes de ponerse en marcha.

- Le hablaré a la base central más tarde, tengan un viaje seguro –Los chicos del sector Elementos se fueron a la base central y las chicas volvieron a su base.

- No hay que alarmarse chicas –comenzó a hablar Katie después de que llegaran a su base secreta – El sector Elementos deberá reportar a la central, y después de eso se nos darán instrucciones, así que no sacamos nada con perder la cabeza.

- Pero ya saben de nuestra existencia –dijo Kuki.

- Lo sabemos Lynx –cuando estaban dentro de la base se llamaban por sus nombres en código, jamás por sus nombres de pila, porque nunca sabían quién las podría escuchar – Pero Lioness ya nos dijo que hay que mantener la cabeza fría e intentar calmarnos, los adultos y los TN no saben a quienes se quieren enfrentar –la tranquilizó Abigail.

- Esto es todo por hoy, pueden volver a sus actividades –Katie despachó a las chicas y todas se fueron a sus habitaciones dentro de la base.

Kuki caminaba muy nerviosa dentro de su habitación, cuando Abigail entró para hacerle compañía. La asiática le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse. Su cuarto era de color verde con muchos adornos de los simios arcoíris, su cama estaba ubicada al centro del cuarto y era de color amarillo, sobre ella descansaba un muy maltrecho simio arcoíris de color purpura. Abigail tomó asiento y miró a su amiga con preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kuki? –Aunque estuviera contra las reglas, las chicas se llamaban por sus nombres de pilas, solamente cuando estaban las dos.

- No lo sé –reconoció la chica, sin su alegría característica – Siempre que mencionan ese grupo de los TN, me pongo muy nerviosa.

- Quizás es por su reputación, además de la forma en que actúan –la tranquilizó Abigail, para que la asiática no le diera más vueltas al asunto y dejara de pensar en el asunto.

- No creo que sea eso, siento como si algo me faltara, una sola cosa para atar estos cabos sueltos, siempre me he sentido así, desde que ingresé hace dos años a esta organización. Es como si…

- ¿Fueras otra persona? –la interrumpió Abigail.

- ¿A ti también te sucede? –le preguntó con sorpresa.

- A veces –reconoció la chica. Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Abigail decidió hablar – Será mejor que me valla, antes de que se nos haga tarde – Buenas noches Kuki

- Buenas noches Abbie. Que duermas bien.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**Así se ven las chicas adolescentes: kaoru-buttercup . deviantart art / Knd-Girls-451903037**

**Esta es Katie Williams: kaoru-buttercup . deviantart art / KND-OC-Katie-Williams-Numbuh-39-451605611**

**Son de mi cuenta de Deviantart. Mucho trabajo, jajaja, Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
